S-Rank Secret: I'm Pregnant REVISED
by Aryenne
Summary: How Naruto turned his life around after Kakashi completely broke him, finding new love, giving birth and more. MPREG, BOYxBOY, Yaoi. for all those in waiting it's here. the revised version. CH.7 is LEMON, completely lemon. you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

Title: S-rank Secret: I'm Pregnant.

Author: Aryenne

A Naruto fanfiction

Disclaimer: I wish, no one here is mine. If it was Sasuke and Sakura would be bashed at every corner and Hinata would fade in the background, like her none existing back bone.

Rated: M (for the sex and language)

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Pairings: Genma/ Naruto

Warnings: YAOI BOYxBOY

Summary: How Naruto turned his life around after Kakashi completely broke him, finding new love, giving birth and more. MPREG, BOYxBOY, Yaoi. Under age and Yaoi haters please leave.

Legends:

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Screaming"**

-XxX- Chapter 1 –XxX- To Break Him –XxX-

"Naru-Chan, Naru-Chan, you'll never guess what happen to me."

"Okay, I'll bite, Iru-nii. What happen?"

Iruka caught Naruto on his way home from the academy. Naruto who now is twenty-three and a jounin just came from the hokage tower. He had just deliver his report from his last mission he came from a week ago and was heading home.

"As you know I was dating this guy, right?"

"Yeah, your mysterious boyfriend. What of him?"

"Well, he proposed last night and I said yes. Aren't I lucky?"

Naruto smiled he was happy for his big brother figure. He puts his hands on Iruka's shoulder and looked into his eyes and with a sincere face he told Iruka.

"He is the one that is going to be lucky, Iru-nii. So who is this mystery guy who not only has my big brothers heart but also his hand in marriage?"

"Well, he is no mystery, he was after all your teacher… It's Kakashi."

Naruto's happy face froze, he kept smiling but inside he was dying and no one knew.

"_No, no, no, it can't be, no, it can't be, but there is no other Kakashi and he was late last night. Oh, fuck, I was seeing my own brother's boyfriend, my ex-sensei, his betroth, and I think I'm going to be sick."_

"Hey, Naru-Chan. Are you okay?"

Iruka ask when Naruto showed no change in his reaction to the news.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm happy for you Iru-nii. We should celebrate some time but right now I have I have to get going."

"Ok… See you then."

Iruka got a strange feeling Naruto wasn't okay but he trusted Naruto to come to him if he needs anything.

With that being said Naruto walked away without looking behind. He walked to his apartment and sat on his couch. After that the day passed by and he didn't even know. After sunset he heard his door open and when looked up there stood Kakashi with hunger in his eyes. Any other day that alone would have set the mood, now it just made him sick.

"Kakashi, are you seeing someone besides me?"

He ask in a quiet voice full of hesitation, unsure if wanted a confirmation or not.

"Yeah, my soon to be husband. I thought everyone knew. Why do you think I never want to be seen with you?"

"Huh, well, I didn't know that."

Kakashi looked at him annoyed. As Naruto had his head bowed as if studying his hands he didn't see the look.

"Oh, get over yourself. It doesn't matter. You know what I am not in the mood anymore. I think I'll go home to him. And don't bother trying to tell anyone no one would believe you anyway. This is good-bye"

Numbly Naruto answered

"Yeah, bye"

Right before Kakashi open the door with his hands Naruto remember to say something that he needed to say.

"Wait, Kakashi."

Kakashi turned half around to see what Naruto wanted, his face spoke out loud how annoyed he was.

"Yeah?"

Now Naruto did raise his head but Kakashi already schooled his expression. Kakashi was waiting for dramatics and crying. Boy he was wrong and what came next surprise him a little but not enough to change his expression.

"Make nii-san happy."

Naruto looked down again before continuing.

"You don't have to worry about me this will be the last time we will see each other in a long while, besides the wedding that is. I wouldn't miss my nii-san wedding."

"Of course I'll make him happy. I love him."

His answer did startle Naruto.

"_So, he loved him but fucked me all the while knowing Iruka and I are like brothers. Did I really mean that little in your books Kakashi? Does your supposed love really means that little or was it just me? Did my love for you really means nothing? Does anyone wants my love? Can I even love?"_

Kakashi walked out and if he had turned that day he would have seen that he had accomplish what the whole village and his enemies couldn't do, there, left behind, was a man abandoned by the man he loved and been with for a long while, numb with hurt and betrayal. There, left behind, was a broken Naruto.

Hatake Kakashi broke the once number one surprising ninja, Uzumaki Naruto.

-XxX-TBC-XxX-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: S-rank Secret: I'm Pregnant.

Author: Aryenne

A Naruto fanfiction

Disclaimer: I wish, no one here is mine. If it was Sasuke and Sakura would be bashed at every corner and Hinata would fade in the background, like her none existing back bone.

Rated: M (for the sex and language)

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Pairings: Genma/ Naruto

Warnings: YAOI BOYxBOY

Summary: How Naruto turned his life around after Kakashi completely broke him, finding new love, giving birth and more. MPREG, BOYxBOY, Yaoi. Under age and Yaoi haters please leave.

Legends:

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Screaming"**

-XxX- Chapter 2 –XxX- You're Pregnant –XxX-

Next day Naruto applied at ANBU and asks permission to live on base. When permission was granted he rented his house out. It was a gift from the Sandaime, therefore his to do as he wishes. For four months everyone asked the Godaime where Naruto was but no one knew. At the wedding of Iruka and Kakashi they saw him briefly in the back with a fake smile on his face. He was congratulating them when three ANBU appeared behind Naruto under genjutsu so that only Naruto can see them and hear them and they him. If anyone looked at him, he looked still smiling looking at the couple and the people around them.

"Taicho, mission."

"Understood, meeting in five at the Godaime's office, dismissed."

After they left he took the genjutsu off and turned to Iruka.

"Sorry, nii-san, duty calls. We won't see much of each other but I'll write to you when I can."

With that he Shunshin to Tsunade's office where they were briefed that some of their S-rank missing-nin were seen in an allied country making some trouble, they were to depart right away and eliminate the problem and make sure peace between them and the allied village is still intact.

And so it went for four months mission after mission until Naruto started to feel sick each morning. Knowing he has to get it checked but traumatize of doctors and nurses from his childhood he never trust his health to anyone in the hospital so he went to Tsunade in his regular clothes, which also change four months ago, from his black and orange now it is fully black, for the first time in four months since he put on his mask he is seen in his regular clothes. So much people didn't recognize him, which was fine with him. He arrived at the door of the Hokage, knocked and waited for permission to enter. Another thing that had changed, he does not barge in anymore. Tsunade looks up from her paperwork and was surprise to see him there and in his regular clothes no less. Since she was curious she decided to start the conversation.

"Naruto, how can I help you?"

"Baa-Chan, I need you to give me a check-up I am waking every morning sick."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow but did not comment. After a while she sighed and said

"Fine, lie down on the cough and let's get you checked up."

The light green chakra covered hand ran lightly above his stomach when Tsunade jump up as if she was bitten.

"What's wrong, Baa-Chan?"

"Naru, when was the last time you had sex?"

She asked as if she is scared to find out the answer.

"Before I sign up to ANBU, why?"

Again she sighed and puts a hand on her now aching head.

"Well, Naru, I don't know how to tell you this but your pregnant."

Naruto's expression was one of horror. He pass a hand in his hair and looked out of the window waiting for the news to sink in and when it did he could only let out a one reaction.

"WELL, FUCK"

-XxX-TBC-XxX-


	3. Chapter 3

Title: S-rank Secret: I'm Pregnant.

Author: Aryenne

A Naruto fanfiction

Disclaimer: I wish, no one here is mine. If it was Sasuke and Sakura would be bashed at every corner and Hinata would fade in the background, like her none existing back bone.

Rated: M (for the sex and language)

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Pairings: Genma/ Naruto

Warnings: YAOI BOYxBOY

Summary: How Naruto turned his life around after Kakashi completely broke him, finding new love, giving birth and more. MPREG, BOYxBOY, Yaoi. Under age and Yaoi haters please leave.

Legends:

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Screaming"**

-XxX- Chapter 3 –XxX- To Become A Hunter-Nin –XxX-

"Yeah, so, who's the father?"

Tsunade had to ask but by the look on Naruto's face she isn't sure if she wants the answer. And she was sure she didn't want the answer when for the first time since it happen Naruto cried like a baby in front of her.

"I didn't know he was seeing someone…"

And so he began telling Tsunade what happen without telling who the father was.

"…And then he walked out, saying that he thought I already knew because that was one of the many gossip all over town."

"**Bastard!**, it's good you didn't tell who he is or I might just kill him."

She clenches her bottle of sake with enough force to make cracks in the bottle.

"Baa-Chan, with all respect I like permission to become hunter-nin. We both know you can't send me away again on a training mission and a lifelong mission would require paperwork in it my present location and I don't want anyone to know were or why I'm gone especially the council. Becoming a hunter-nin is my only option to get out of here until the child will be able to protect him- or herself enough and I'll send a few missing-nins, enough to be able to keep the title and feed me and the child."

"Fine, but I have few conditions; One, you have to promise me that you eat healthier food than ramen. Two, you will find a sort of permanent base while out of the village. Three, you have to send me a letter every month, not necessarily with you location just one were you tell me how you've been and how your feeling. Four, you will hunt b-rank or lower not higher. Five, you will let me know where you are when your eight months pregnant because I know your phobia of doctors so I will personally be doing the c-section while Shizune keeps things in check here." Naruto tough it over, he knew he can meet all condition but he decided to make a few of his own.

"Agreed, but I have some condition of my own; One, make this an S-rank secret that even the councils will not know. Two, when you come, I know you'll need escorts so come with people you thrust to keep the secret even from the councils. Three, don't come with no one from the rookie nine or team Gai, especially Sakura or Ino. Will those conditions be met?"

Tsunade thought it over and made her decision, she looks over her gaki and answer.

"Yes, they will be met."

"Very well." Sealing the deal.

With business with the Hokage done Naruto turned to the window.

"Ero-sennin, do me a favor."

Jiraiya who been listening to the whole conversation, quietly and with a rarely seen seriousness pulled his head inside from the window.

"Yes, Gaki, what is it?"

"Can you keep an eye on Iruka-nii-san for me, please?"

"Sure… I guess… but isn't he married?"

"Yeah, I guess but once a pervert always a pervert."

"That's true."

With everything done, paperwork done, permission done, he got his mask, and surprise, surprise, it was a kitsune mask almost identical to his ANBU mask, his bingo book recently updated version. He walked out of Konoha with only Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and his ANBU squad there to say good-bye.

-XxX-TBC-XxX-


	4. Chapter 4

Title: S-rank Secret: I'm Pregnant.

Author: Aryenne

A Naruto fanfiction

Disclaimer: I wish, no one here is mine. If it was Sasuke and Sakura would be bashed at every corner and Hinata would fade in the background, like her none existing back bone.

Rated: M (for the sex and language)

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Pairings: Genma/ Naruto

Warnings: YAOI BOYxBOY

Summary: How Naruto turned his life around after Kakashi completely broke him, finding new love, giving birth and more. MPREG, BOYxBOY, Yaoi. Under age and Yaoi haters please leave.

Legends:

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Screaming"**

-XxX- Chapter 4 –XxX- Mission: Stay Behind To Heal And Protect –XxX-

Naruto was seven and a half months pregnant and was becoming too slow to hunt. Thank god he hunted so much. Now he had no reason to hunt anymore. He is settle money wise for at least a few years. He had to thank the village he is staying at for their help, he didn't have a worry because he trusted them. After all they did named the bridge after him, that's right Naruto went to land of the waves to settle down a main base.

He was given a plot land next to Tazuna and family. All the male came to helped built the house a few months back when Naruto just came to visit and explained why he was alone, they didn't want him to leave but after a promise that when time came he will come back to stay till the child is old enough. His house was big it had four room, two bathroom, a back garden, and much, much more. Tsunami with the help of the village females decorated the rooms. When Naruto arrived two weeks ago it was all done.

He also had to thank Jiraiya, who had been a good sensei besides his every faults. He taught Naruto sealing, and what no one in the village know besides the hokage and his ANBU team is that he is a sealing master. So a preservation sealing to keep the missing-nin he hunted's head fresh was child splay. He only has to send one or two every month so he can keep his status as hunter-nin.

He sent word to Tsunade where he was and that she can come whenever he liked, he got word that they were under way, they as in Tsunade, Jiraiya and three escorts all, three ex-ANBU, Raidou, Genma and Naruto ex-ANBU captain, Hayama. Tsunade and Jiraiya stayed each in one room at Naruto's while their escort stayed at Tazuna in the room that team 7 stayed all those years ago. They all got close to each other, Genma and Raidou even joked around with Naruto. And when he laugh Genma would caught himself staring at him.

As time flows, feelings grow, and Genma is no fool, he knew what he's feeling, so he went to the Godaime one evening that by some miracle she wasn't drinking.

"Hokage-sama, I am in need of advice."

At the formal speech she knew something was up.

"Do tell, what about, Genma."

"I find myself with feelings for the number one surprising ninja, hokage-sama, and I want your advice if I should stay and pursue it or return with you to Konoha and try in forgetting?"

"Do you really love him or are you not sure yet?"

"I think it might be the real deal."

"Then my suggestion will be to stay but thread carefully he has been hurt too much to handle much more. If he gives you his heart, treasure it because I think beside the ones that already has tiny pieces and this children because it was confirmed he is expecting twins nobody holds the mayor piece of his heart. That piece is the one of a lover, what I know is that is last one was sort of playing double team with him and someone else. And at the end he chooses the other team above him, and left him in a cruel way."

"I'll tread carefully, thank you for the advice, hokage-sama. Now may I ask permission to stay behind in protection to one Uzumaki Naruto in his time of need until he returns to Konoha?"

"Shiranui Genma, I have a mission for you, if you choose to accept it. You are to help and protect Uzumaki Naruto until such time as he returns to the village, should you choose this you would be staying here in the land of waves until the end of your mission."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Well, now that business is over, let's hit the bars. I'm in need of some nice delicious sake."

-XxX- TBC –XxX-


	5. Chapter 5

Title: S-rank Secret: I'm Pregnant.

Author: Aryenne

A Naruto fanfiction

Disclaimer: I wish, no one here is mine. If it was Sasuke and Sakura would be bashed at every corner and Hinata would fade in the background, like her none existing back bone.

Rated: M (for the sex and language)

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Pairings: Genma/ Naruto

Warnings: YAOI BOYxBOY

Summary: How Naruto turned his life around after Kakashi completely broke him, finding new love, giving birth and more. MPREG, BOYxBOY, Yaoi. Under age and Yaoi haters please leave.

Legends:

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Screaming"**

-XxX- Chapter 5 –XxX- Haru –XxX-

Four days later, Tsunade did the C-section, and Naruto give birth to a girl, golden hair, white streak with red tip, blue eyes and two whiskers on each cheek, he named her Haru, with Raidou and Tsunami as godparents. She was named in honor of Haku. Tsunade stayed and additional two months after the birth. She taught Naruto and Genma everything they might need to know for taking care of the babies and if they need help, Tsunami, thank god, was not far. Before Tsunade left she took Naruto apart and gives him her last present before going back to Konoha.

It was a legal scroll. When he opened it, it stated that the former Uzumaki Naruto is now recognize as the son of the late Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and wife Uzumaki Kushina, thus now will be officially known as Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, and is now head clan of Namikaze clan, the only one that can access Namikaze clan house and accounts whenever and wherever he may be. When Naruto finish reading this, he had tears in his eyes.

"Baa-Chan, you mean that he was really my father."

"Yes, and he let this with the Sandaime for when you're old enough."

Handing him a sealed scroll, when he look closely he saw it is a blood seal. In it he found a letter directed to him, his father's Justus and his mother's journey and her sword. He read the letter and again almost cried. He thank heavens that Uchiha Madara was already dead by his own hand because he would have torture him and kill him so slowly he would still have nightmare in his next life.

"I have news for you, I don't know if it's good or bad for you. Since your clan head you have a few years more until you have to come back. And I'll be letting one of my guides behind to help and defend you and the kid. That is one of the reasons I give Shiranui permission to stay. So my heart can rest easier knowing that you have someone who can and will watch your back."

"Fine, Baa-Chan, I'll come back when Haru is six so she can enter the academy if she so desire."

"I'll be waiting for you, Naruto. If anything happen send for me I'll come again, besides Shizune like the paperwork and I can have a vacation."

"You never change, Baa-Chan, but I'll let you know if something happen."

With that Tsunade departed. Naruto turns to Genma.

"Looks like you and I will be living together for a few years."

Unknown to him Genma's head was in the gutter so he had all sort of dirty image of them living together and breaking the house perverted style. He had to bite on his senbon to hold on the moan that almost got out.

_"The next few months are going to be hell, him so close and I who can't touch, yet."_

He thought and as usual how right he was.

-XxX- TBC –XxX-


	6. Chapter 6

Title: S-rank Secret: I'm Pregnant.

Author: Aryenne

A Naruto fanfiction

Disclaimer: I wish, no one here is mine. If it was Sasuke and Sakura would be bashed at every corner and Hinata would fade in the background, like her none existing back bone.

Rated: M (for the sex and language)

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Pairings: Genma/ Naruto

Warnings: YAOI BOYxBOY

Summary: How Naruto turned his life around after Kakashi completely broke him, finding new love, giving birth and more. MPREG, BOYxBOY, Yaoi. Under age and Yaoi haters please leave.

Legends:

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Screaming"**

-XxX- Chapter 6 –XxX- Will You Be My Boyfriend? –XxX-

Naruto was sitting feeding Haru while Genma was watching them thinking on how to approach the blond, in the end he decided to take a page from the same blond life and attacked head on.

"Naruto…"

Naruto looked up from Haru to meet Genma's gaze before answering.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would go on a date with me."

"Sure. I don't see why not. I'll ask Tsunami to watch Haru. When?"

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Fine by me, I'll ask Tsunami tomorrow then."

That was their first date, they talked about everything and nothing at dinner, then went for a walk across the bridge. Two day after they went to the movies and on their third date they sat next to the shore line talking. And it was on this date that we find them talking about their past when suddenly Genma turned to Naruto who was finish talking about his last big fight before entering ANBU.

"Naruto in all the times we were together you never talk about Haru's father."

Naruto sighed

"I guess this day had to come but who wants to talk about their worst break-up."

But even after saying that he told Genma how they got together, how good it was for a long time before the truth came out, how they broke up and how the guy that left him doesn't know that Naruto was pregnant because normally it wasn't possible but thanks to the Kyuubi he can. Which was another trait he got from the demon.

"Hmm…"

After hearing all this, Genma let it sink in before he ask his next question…

"…you don't want anyone to know who he is, right?"

"it not that I guess I can't really get over how it all ended but I guess that will be unfair to you not trusting you enough with his name since you are basically raising his child as if yours and beside if we got together officially and head back to Konoha you have to know because one look and all will know who her father is, if you know where to look."

Naruto explained, Genma looked at him in the eyes making sure to make the connection and not letting it go he told him

"It's not if, it's when because I already want you to be mine and mine alone but I wanted to wait for you to trust me before asking."

Naruto searched his eyes for lies, insecurities, anything that may hint that he will back down to leave him, all he got was devotion, determination and love. So slowly he utter the phrase that can make their relationship or break it depending on Genma reaction to the news.

"Even if Haru is Hatake Kakashi's"

Genma's senbon just fell from his mouth in shock after the shock passed he smiled at Naruto.

"Even if she is Hatake-sempai's child, she is yours and that enough for me. Tell you the truth I'm mad that he did what he did to you, but I also feel guilty because I am also glad he did because now I have a fighting chance at making you mine."

Naruto just smiled and kissed him on Genma mouth.

"If you can accept her as yours then I have no problem going steady with you because I really do like you and you have nothing to feel guilty about because now I am also glad he did what he did, now I have a better man in more sense than one."

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, I guess, I will."

They kissed and walked home. Haru was staying with Tazuna and family so they had the house to themselves.

-XxX- TBC –XxX-


	7. Chapter 7 lemon

Title: S-rank Secret: I'm Pregnant.

Author: Aryenne

A Naruto fanfiction

Disclaimer: I wish, no one here is mine. If it was Sasuke and Sakura would be bashed at every corner and Hinata would fade in the background, like her none existing back bone.

Rated: M (for the sex and language)

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Pairings: Genma/ Naruto

Warnings: YAOI BOYxBOY

Summary: How Naruto turned his life around after Kakashi completely broke him, finding new love, giving birth and more. MPREG, BOYxBOY, Yaoi. Under age and Yaoi haters please leave.

Legends:

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Screaming"**

-XxX- Chapter 7 –XxX- Lemon –XxX-

Genma thrown his senbon at the front door so he could get to the blond when he was done opening the door. He didn't give Naruto even a chance to get the keys out of the lock before he turned him and attached his mouth to the blond. Not that Naruto wanted any other way, he is after all Kyuubi's jinchūriki and over the years he had a few of the fox's tendencies and a rough sex was one of them. They tumbled their way to Naruto's room, helping each other out of their clothes on the way there.

They barely got to the bed. He attack the blonde's neck and from there went down, not before leaving his mark. Moving down he made sure he left a mark on the blonde's heart. All the while the blond was withering underneath the brunette. It's been a while he had some and Genma aggressiveness wasn't helping. Genma played with Naruto's chest changing between licking it, biting it and blowing on it. After a while Genma decided to go further down and dip his tong in Naruto's navel and the working his way out on the sealing that held Kyuubi. Naruto being extra sensitive there almost came, barely holding it back.

After Genma was done with the sealing he kept going down, he decided not to torment his blond anymore so he started sucking his blonde's mushroom head while his hand was moving up and down on his base and the other he give to Naruto so he can suck on them and cover them with his saliva. When he knew that Naruto was close to come he pulled his fingers from Naruto's mouth and started playing with his blond back entrance and before he came inserted the first finger receiving a half moan half groan from both pleasure and pain. He deep throat Naruto while insert a second finger. Naruto grab the bedding beneath him so hard his knuckles were white. And loud moan was heard and Genma knew he found his prostate. Remembering where it was and kept preparing him. When he insert his third finger making sure to hit the prostate and humming while having Naruto deep in his throat proved to be too much for our kitsune, he came screaming Genma's name which only got Genma harder. After he swallowed all of Naruto's come and cleaned the little bit that had escaped, he pulled his finger out and positions himself at his entrance and entered in him and kept going until he was fully inside of his lover.

He moaned at his loves tightness.

"Fuck, Naru Baby, you're tight."

"Genma, move."

Nothing more had to be said. He started slow or at least that was his intention until Naruto crossed his legs around him, he lost all his patience and starting going faster and harder until they both came screaming each other's name, in the high of climax Naruto moved by instincts bit Genma's neck while Genma did the same they bit till it was bleeding. Naruto licked Genma's neck and the wounds healed fast for both of them but the mark stayed. Naruto's also healed but his mark also stayed. Genma pulled out of his blond lover and pulled Naruto to him. He fell asleep with Naruto in his arms and already asleep with his head on Genma's shoulder. Both had a happy and satisfied smile on their faces.

-XxX- TBC –XxX-


	8. Chapter 8

Title: S-rank Secret: I'm Pregnant.

Author: Aryenne

A Naruto fanfiction

Disclaimer: I wish, no one here is mine. If it was Sasuke and Sakura would be bashed at every corner and Hinata would fade in the background, like her none existing back bone.

Rated: M (for the sex and language)

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Pairings: Genma/ Naruto

Warnings: YAOI BOYxBOY

Summary: How Naruto turned his life around after Kakashi completely broke him, finding new love, giving birth and more. MPREG, BOYxBOY, Yaoi. Under age and Yaoi haters please leave.

Legends:

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Screaming"**

-XxX- Chapter 8 –XxX- Will You Marry Me? –XxX-

Before waking up Kyuubi pulled Naruto in front of his cage.

"Naruto, we have been together all of your life so you got a few demon traits, as you know. Apparently you also got our instincts, you see when we find our mate we bite them to let everyone know they are ours. That is what you and Genma did last night. He is now and forever your mate, your soul is bound to each other and you're pregnant again."

"Thanks, Kyuu-nii-san, I was wondering why we did what we did at the end. I didn't feel so strongly about anything not even with Kakashi."

"That is because he wasn't the one for you. This one, however, is, so go now, and explain this to him."

Naruto woke up to see Genma looking down at him with a smile. Naruto explained what Kyuubi told him about the biting and mark, Genma accepted that. Naruto waited for the news of being mated to him sink in before he told Genma that he was pregnant. He told Naruto that he couldn't be happier because they already have a daughter and to know that their family is growing is a blessing to him.

"Naru Babe, you cannot imagine how happy I am right now, I didn't feel for any other like what I feel for you. I love you, my kitsune, and no one will change that..."

Genma put his hand on Naruto's flat stomach.

"…And Haru and this little one will only enhance that love."

After more dates and sleeping every night together. It's been a month after their first night together. They were having dinner at a local restaurant and before desert arrived Genma stood up. It got the attention of the blond who was stirring his beverage thinking about his princess. Genma looked down with a serious face while Naruto looked up to his lover in curiosity and a little afraid. Being left behind abandoned and broken would do that to you. But his fear turn to happiness very quickly when Genma went on down on one knee while taking Naruto hands in his.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, will you make me the happiest man on earth and be my husband?"

Naruto couldn't believe it. About a year ago he was left behind broken thinking that no one would want his love and here we are he was being propose to by a hunk of a man.

"Y-y-yes, I will"

Naruto looked at him with love and tears as Genma slides the engagement ring on his fingers. Then he remember Tsunade pulled him apart to give him a few books on clan head rules and regulation, he was reading them while he had the chance but there was a rule about marriage with outsider from the clan and brought it to Genma's attention so he knew. "But as a clan head you are going to have to use my clan name. Shiranui Genma, would you do me the honors of caring the clans Namikaze's name?"

He answer in his sexy bedroom voice with the undertone of seriousness.

"Naru Baby, for you I would do anything so yes, I would."

"Well, I will write Tsunade let him know to start the paperwork tomorrow. You know this means that officially Haru will be yours, right?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way, babe, she is already feels like mine. I love you, my kitsune"

"Love you, too, Gen."

Genma stood and give his fiancée a kiss. The finish the desert and went home. At home they celebrate the whole night with some rough but most enjoyable exercises.

-XxX- TBC –XxX-


	9. Chapter 9

Title: S-rank Secret: I'm Pregnant.

Author: Aryenne

A Naruto fanfiction

Disclaimer: I wish, no one here is mine. If it was Sasuke and Sakura would be bashed at every corner and Hinata would fade in the background, like her none existing back bone.

Rated: M (for the sex and language)

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Pairings: Genma/ Naruto

Warnings: YAOI BOYxBOY

Summary: How Naruto turned his life around after Kakashi completely broke him, finding new love, giving birth and more. MPREG, BOYxBOY, Yaoi. Under age and Yaoi haters please leave.

Legends:

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Screaming"**

-XxX- Chapter 9 –XxX- Life Goes On –XxX-

The next day Naruto wrote to Tsunade telling her everything, that her assistance will be needed in seven to eight months, and that they want to get married at time she came because that can only be done by the Hokage. Especially if one of them is a clan head. Again asking to keep everything S-rank secret. Naruto also wrote about Haru, about her health and her growth. And that Genma will be recognizing Haru as his, also that Genma will be taking the name of Namikaze. So it will be Namikaze-Uzumaki for both of them after the wedding if all went well. Because Naruto as clan head of both clan and Genma was not. And that Genma and his clan head was alright with all of this. He also told Tsunade that apparently Genma had ask his clan head permission to give his name up at the time of the wedding, Genma had commented that all his clan wanted was for him to be happy so they agreed without trouble. Tsunade had tears in her eyes from happiness, his boy was finally happy and moving on with his life, so even if he is missed, what counted was that her gaki was getting all the love and attention he deserve. She putted the letter down and called Shizune, she told her to call Jiraiya, Raidou and Hayama in her office and to come herself too. Tsunade told them everything while stressing the S-rank secret part. They were happy for the couple, Jiraiya will swear it was not so after but at the time he even got a little teary, it didn't help that Shizune was openly crying of happiness for her adopted otouto.

After seven months Tsunade head out this time on official Hokage business to wed a pair but no one knew who and no matter who asked she only smiled and said it was top secret that not even the council had access to it. They all ask to come along she told them the escorts were already chosen, escort being: Jiraiya, Raidou and Hayama. While Shizune hold down the fort.

Three months after Haru first birthday Naruto give birth to another boy they named Minaro in honor of Naruto's father, Minato. Who had Tsunade as godmother and Jiraiya as a godfather, but not before Naruto and Genma both warned him that if he choose to accept and tries to use their son to get woman or tries to making him do perverted things he would lose his manhood. Minaro was almost a clone of Naruto's, golden hair and blue eyes while Naruto has three whiskers he had two whiskers on each cheek same as Haru. They waited a week before Tsunade could wed them so Naruto could heal completely from the C-section. And what a wedding it was, the whole village of wave was there in attendance of their hero's wedding plus Tsunade's escorts while she performed the ceremony. The only ones who attended that wasn't from wave or with Tsunade was Gaara, the Godaime Kazekage, and his brother and sister as escort while Baki hold down the fort in Suna.

One year and 8 months later Tsunade had to show up again for the birth of Kushisa, their daughter, named in honor Naruto's mother, Kushina. Who has Hayama as godfather and Shizune was named her godmother. She was spitting image of Genma besides the two whiskers on each cheek and the gender that is, with his dark brown hair and brown eyes, the only one until now that didn't have Naruto's eyes. Not that he minded, it was his mates' eyes so he got no problem there.

-XxX- TBC –XxX-


	10. Chapter 10

Title: S-rank Secret: I'm Pregnant.

Author: Aryenne

A Naruto fanfiction

Disclaimer: I wish, no one here is mine. If it was Sasuke and Sakura would be bashed at every corner and Hinata would fade in the background, like her none existing back bone.

Rated: M (for the sex and language)

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Pairings: Genma/ Naruto

Warnings: YAOI BOYxBOY

Summary: How Naruto turned his life around after Kakashi completely broke him, finding new love, giving birth and more. MPREG, BOYxBOY, Yaoi. Under age and Yaoi haters please leave.

Legends:

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Screaming"**

-XxX- Chapter 10 –XxX- Going Home –XxX-

With Haru's fifth birthday they sat their children down and told them everything. At first Haru had problem coming to term with Genma not being her biological father but Genma put a stop to that by telling she might not be his biologically but she was his in every other way. They also told them that they are going back to Konoha so that Haru can start the academy and Naruto can get started with his duties as clan head. They accepted it, a little reluctant but that was to be expected. They ask few question about their parents past and Konoha to with they got straight answer from their parents as they always have. Eight months after the talk with their kids they started packing and Naruto send a letter to Tsunade telling her they were coming sometime next month and that they want to celebrate Haru sixth birthday at Konoha. Tsunade hired a Genin team to clean the Namikaze head clan house.

They said their goodbyes and told the people of land of the waves they'll visit and if they were anywhere near Konoha to drop by, especially Tsunami and Inari. With that the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan head and family set out to Konoha. The five of them arrive at the gates three day later and Izumo and Kotetsu, who were complaining about gate duty again, recognize them and waved at them open mouth. The couple waved back, signed in, then they grab their kids and Shunshin to the hokage's office. Jiraiya, Raidou, Hayama and Shizune were called. After talking for a while waiting for the councils to assembled for a meeting. After an ANBU came in and told Tsunade that the council was assembled and waiting for her, they walked out while Tsunade gave the same ANBU a paper with names on it and told him to assemble them all in her office and that they better be there by the time the meeting is done, especially Kakashi, if he is late even by a second both of them will face her fury. The ANBU even with all his trained swallowed before nodding and dismiss himself to start getting all the people on the paper to hokage's office before the end of the council meeting.

They went to the council meeting room and after the Hokage, Jiraiya and Shizune went in Naruto and Genma breezed in while their children waited for them with the ANBU's standing guard outside of the council meeting room. The meeting started and the hokage declare Naruto officially one of the clan heads and that his seat on the council will be waiting for him after he is done settling in at the Fourth's house which was now officially his. To say that the civilian council were mad was an understatement, they tried complaining but was blocked at every turn, and with the death of Danzou, and Sandaime's old teammates they could do nothing because they had to face facts that they were civilian in an shinobi village so they never should have come to so much power like they had during the second reigning of Sandaime Hokage. What also made them shut up was that Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto had the support of all of the clan heads, Jiraiya and Shizune, both who now took over for the Sandaime's late teammates, and even the fire lord supported him. And to add a little more insult to them was that all the other four Kages and Lords also stood Naruto one hundred percent. By the time the couple breezed out the civilian knew they had lost every power they had taken from the hokage at time of Kyuubi disaster.

-XxX- TBC –XxX-


	11. Chapter 11

Title: S-rank Secret: I'm Pregnant.

Author: Aryenne

A Naruto fanfiction

Disclaimer: I wish, no one here is mine. If it was Sasuke and Sakura would be bashed at every corner and Hinata would fade in the background, like her none existing back bone.

Rated: M (for the sex and language)

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Pairings: Genma/ Naruto

Warnings: YAOI BOYxBOY

Summary: How Naruto turned his life around after Kakashi completely broke him, finding new love, giving birth and more. MPREG, BOYxBOY, Yaoi. Under age and Yaoi haters please leave.

Legends:

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Screaming"**

-XxX- Chapter 11 –XxX- Friends –XxX-

As luck would have it, for once, none of their friends were on a mission outside of the village. Everyone was there the rookie nine plus team Gai and there jounin sensei, Iruka, Konohamaru, his team and Ebisu as friends of the blond. Ibiki, Anko, Raidou, Hayama, Yuugao, Hayate, Izumo and Kotetsu where there as friends of Genma, and a few of the Shiranui's clan. Tsunade walked in passed them all, she sat and waited till all was quiet. Izumo and Kotetsu already guessed why they all were there but kept quiet.

"You are all here because I have news of two mutual friends between all of you."

The look of confuse face was almost too much for Tsunade.

"Today we welcome back two of our own with their newly made family."

At this the door opened again and in walked Jiraiya and Shizune, a few looked disgusted but Jiraiya and Shizune didn't say anything just walked passed them and went to stand next to Tsunade at her left. After them three kids walked in, and all the attention were on the kids, that is until Genma walked in with Naruto behind him. All five of them walked over to Tsunade and stood next to Tsunade at her right.

"Yo, long time."

Naruto elbowed Genma in the gut for that, soft enough to only make him winced. Tsunade decided to talk.

"I give to you the clan head of the Namikaze clan, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and his wife Uzumaki Kushina, with his husband, Namikaze-Uzumaki Genma and their four kids: the heir, Haru, the first son, Minaro and the youngest, Kushisa."

Kakashi looked close at Haru.

"Oh, no."

So quiet that only Naruto and Kiba heard it with their sensitive hearing and Iruka who stood next to him. Naruto jab Genma in his ribs, Genma moved closer to hear him better. He talked quietly with Genma, only Kiba heard that conversation.

"Love, apparently boy genius figured out that Haru is biologically his."

"Let's see what he will do after the way he left you. Besides you are now of limits, your mine in every way possible."

Genma moved Naruto hair that has grown so long it almost reaches his knees and Kiba saw the mark and knew what it was.

"Yes, yours as you are mine."

Naruto said while nuzzling Genma's mark.

"Sweetheart, one advice, stop playing with my mark or I'll take you right here in front of everyone."

Naruto only moaned but stop playing with it. Kiba just smirked letting them both know he heard and saw everything, Genma just smirked right back.

"Kakashi, what do you mean with: "Oh, no?"

Iruka asked. Tsunade and Jiraiya just kept quiet while all the pieces fall into place in their mind.

"Iruka-nii-san, you better ask him while you are in private."

Naruto told him all the while he and Genma moved as one each grabbed a shoulder of Haru and moved in front of her.

"So it true?"

Kakashi who still couldn't believe his eyes ask.

"Is what true, Hatake-san."

Naruto questioned knowing full and well what he meant. His face schooled but giving atmosphere around him right then… the ones that knew him, knew he was ready to fight. His children didn't looked bother by the KI (Killer Intent) Naruto was releasing right then. And that spoke highly about their potential to become great shinobi. Genma was no different he to let a little of KI leak out and mix with his mate. Kakashi couldn't answer with all that KI directed at him.

-XxX- TBC –XxX-


	12. Chapter 12

Title: S-rank Secret: I'm Pregnant.

Author: Aryenne

A Naruto fanfiction

Disclaimer: I wish, no one here is mine. If it was Sasuke and Sakura would be bashed at every corner and Hinata would fade in the background, like her none existing back bone.

Rated: M (for the sex and language)

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Pairings: Genma/ Naruto

Warnings: YAOI BOYxBOY

Summary: How Naruto turned his life around after Kakashi completely broke him, finding new love, giving birth and more. MPREG, BOYxBOY, Yaoi. Under age and Yaoi haters please leave.

Legends:

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Screaming"**

-XxX- Chapter 12 –XxX- S-Rank Secret Revealed –XxX-

Tsunade had enough and decided to reveal everything and get this atmosphere done with.

"Naruto left Konoha on an S-rank secret mission disguised as a hunter-nin. His mission was to give birth to his child far from this village. Because he would be vulnerable in this village and with the civilian still hating Naru I thought it was for the best. He would have stayed if he had someone by his side 24/7 but there wasn't so this was the next best choice. He found out about the baby about four months after his last lover left him high and dry to marry someone else. He hunted for a few months so he has enough money for him and his child plus enough to send during the time he cannot hunt so they cannot take his status away from him. Next month six years ago I went to him to do a C-section to get the child out with Jiraiya, Hayama, Raidou and Genma as escort.

After the three and a half moths Genma came to me and asked permission to stay behind, apparently he fell for the energetic blond. The second time I went was to marry them and help with their second child. I know everything but who was the father of Haru and why protect the bastard. Now I know and I must say I am disappointed to find out who the bastard is. For you to do this and turn around and marry his adopted brother Kakashi is just troubling."

They all turned at looked at Kakashi.

"So… she is a Hatake?"

Was all he could ask and once that was out Naruto reacted faster than anyone could think possible in that sort of situation.

"**Oh, hell no**, no child of mine will be called that, I made sure of that."

He tried to calm himself before he could fiscally attack Kakashi and with the help from his mate he calmed down. He turned to Iruka with a sad face.

"Sorry, Iruka-nii-san, I only found out about you two after you were engage, when you told me, and you were so happy, so I confront him the same night when he came to me and let just say that was the last time we saw each other until the wedding. My last words to him was to make sure he make you happy. I asked Jiraiya to keep an eye out for you. I love you and I understand if you are mad at me for not telling you, but I couldn't. The smile you had, I couldn't stand to be the one to take it of your face. I was selfish, I didn't want to be the one to break the news to you"

Genma just put a hand around Naruto in a supportive hug. This action spoke volume for those that know the two of them. Especially with the glare that accompany with it that was directed to Kakashi and anyone who looked at them strangely. It said to never make his mate sad because he will get mad and get even. Iruka for his part was quiet letting everything sink in. when done he turned around faced Kakashi and slapped him. Tsunade outs her hands in front of her face in her thinking pose to hide her smirk. Nobody can say Iruka was weak when he is in his mother hen mode. He walked over to Naruto and embraced him.

"Nothing can make me mad at you for long, otouto, just wish I could have been there for their birth and such."

-XxX- TBC –XxX-


	13. Chapter 13

Title: S-rank Secret: I'm Pregnant.

Author: Aryenne

A Naruto fanfiction

Disclaimer: I wish, no one here is mine. If it was Sasuke and Sakura would be bashed at every corner and Hinata would fade in the background, like her none existing back bone.

Rated: M (for the sex and language)

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Pairings: Genma/ Naruto

Warnings: YAOI BOYxBOY

Summary: How Naruto turned his life around after Kakashi completely broke him, finding new love, giving birth and more. MPREG, BOYxBOY, Yaoi. Under age and Yaoi haters please leave.

Legends:

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Screaming"**

-XxX- Chapter 13 –XxX- Aftermath –XxX-

Genma had to answer, he just couldn't keep quiet. With a smirk he said

"Well, you can be there for the next one, Iruka, and you can count on that because I plan to make my wife pregnant again soon."

Naruto looked annoyed and hit Genma behind his head.

"Don't call me that or I'll start calling you by that name again."

"Sorry, it won't happen again."

"See that it won't this is your only warning."

Genma thought he was in the clear with the quick apology. He forgot his children like to throw a wrench in his plans.

"Tou-san that is what you said the last time."

Haru commented with a mean gleam in her eyes that had Genma a bit nervous. She can be quite a little sadistic princess when she wants to.

"Is that right so what do you think, Haru, should we called daddy by that name or give him a second chance?"

Oh, now Genma is really scared because Haru had that you-will-regret-this smile on her face.

"I say give him a chance but punish him by sending him to sleep on the couch, tou-san."

"Yeah, so we can sleep next to you, tou-san."

Minaro thrown the comment in between their conversation.

"I agree with the children. You heard them, Genma, tonight you will be sleeping on the couch and if you try in sneaking in I'll let Haru use you as target practice and we both know her aim is getting better."

Genma just swallowed and kept quiet because he knows if he say anything right now it won't be the only night he will be spending on the couch. All their friend had a smile or was trying to hold their laughter in. Kiba made a whipped motion some of them couldn't handle it anymore and started to laugh at Genma's misfortune. Naruto looked at Iruka with a sad smile. Iruka gave him a sadder smile in return.

"Iruka-nii-san, if or when you don't have a place to live your welcome at our house."

Iruka took the offer went to pack while the others held Kakashi in the hokage office. Naruto and family went with Iruka to help. They all moved in the clan house and live their life in as much peace as a Nin can have.

Kakashi never got over what happen, he lost both Iruka and his child, and he started drinking which became a problem that, it was so bad that he puts his teammates in danger and almost getting them killed, especially their last mission, they were lucky to only come home heavily injured, but sadly Kakashi wasn't so lucky, on that mission he didn't make it back. After a few years Iruka started dating Raidou. Naruto gave birth to Suzu. She is a spitting image of Naruto, much to the delight of many of them. Suzu's godparents are Gaara, who came all the way from Suna especially for the birthing, Anko and Iruka.

Two years after Naruto give Genma his last child and it was another daughter, Kaya. Who much like Kushisa, favored Genma in looks. Her godparents are Shikamaru, Izumo and Kotetsu. Between Suzu and Kaya Naruto was named Rokudaime Hokage. And he couldn't be happier. Konoha grew stronger as Namikaze-Uzumaki clan grew bigger. Thanks to Kyuubi the lived a long life and thanks to the love they lived it happily married to one another.

-:XxX:- END -:XxX:-


End file.
